Izuku and the stone mask (REWRITE)
by kiwa qween
Summary: the stone mask forged by an ancient people and one things that helped Dio become the monster we know him as... but after his death the mask isn't destroyed but hidden in Japan where izuku finds it..


"text"= Jonathan,Jotaro

 **"text"=** Dio

 _"text", **"text"** =_ thoughts

During the fight with Dio and Jonathan

"When this business is done which of us will have fallen first, we'll find out DIO!Heyaaa!!"

and with flame covered hamon he hit Dio straight into the chest with all his might.

 **"hhow im disintegrating it cant be aahh,the pain the burning i can't ahhhh."**

 **"my rein it was supposed to last forever for centuries uncounted by man ahhhhhh."**

"You had to be destroyed..dio."

" **No** **!! I will not die!!!"**

Dio fires a lazer out of his eyes piercing Jonathan's arms, and cutting the roof in half.

"what? He fired energy from out of his eye, it came to only mir inches form incinerating my brain."

Speed wagon: ah far to close .

Straitzo: "that monster did not want to die."

slowly the the dying dio burning with the hamon energy fell into the water where he would be unknowingly saved by one of his hench men.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Cairo, Egypt 1988**

 **"And now, without pause, my final attack!The last and final time stop I will stop time!Within my nine seconds of stopped time, I shall end this!"** **"THE WORLD!!"**

As Jotaro laid helplessly on the ground time stopped completely and the world around him came to a hault, until Dio spoke.

 **"One second has passed."**

"Nrghh.."

 **"Two seconds have passed."**

 **"Three seconds have passed."**

Almost as if Dio had never even existed he vanished within the stopped time.

 **"Four seconds have passed."**

Jotaro's mind had been plotting though, for 2 seconds he could move within the stopped time, all he needed to do was drive Star Platinum's fist's into him within that time.

 **"Five seconds have passed."**

 _"The one thing i know,Dio, is that the next time i see your face_ _im probably going to bust a vein!"_

 **"Six seconds have passed."**

 _"Bring it_ _on,Dio!"_

 **"Seven seconds have passed."**

 **"ROADA ROLLADA!"**

As soon as Dio slammed the road roller down, the punching barrage began.

"ORAOARAORAORAORAORA!"

 **"IT'S TO LATE! YOU CANNOT ESCAPE!"**

 **"MUDAMUADAMUDAMUDAMUDA!"**

"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!"

" **MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!"**

 **"EIGHT SECONDS HAVE PASSED!"**

 _"Damnit!"_

 **"WRYYYY! I'LL SMASH YOU FLAT!"**

And with Dio's final punch it had looked as if Jotaro's life had ended right there causing the joestar blood line to end.

 **"Nine seconds have passed."**

 **"I did it."**

 **"It's over."**

 **"Star Platinum has finally been defeated by my World!"**

 **"Hehehe.Immortality! Eternal life!"**

 **"And Stamd power!"**

 **"Hehehehaha..This proves no one can surpass DIO!"**

 **"Puny humans! I shall rule over you all!"**

 **"Bow before my knowledge and might!"**

 **"Ten seconds have passed!"**

 **"Now my ability to stop time has reached ten seconds!"**

 **"Now, then.. I guess I should find Jotaro's lifeless body and drink his blood."**

 **"If there's any left to take!Hehehe."**

Yet as Dio began moving his body began slowing down to the point of stopping.

 **"Wha-What?"**

 **"My body's movements a-are slowing down.."**

 **"N-No... I'm not slowing down..."**

 **"I-I cannot move. I-Impossible!"**

 **"M-My b-body won't move at all!"**

As Dio questioned what was happening to him a familiar voice was heard behind him.

"Dio!"

"Its been eleven seconds."

"I guess that's your limit now."

 _ **"NRGHH? WHAT?"**_

"I stopped time at the nine second mark."

"that let me escape."

"Yarre Yarre Daze."

"Now..."

"It won't even take a second to finish you off!"

 **"J-Jotaro**!"

Almost as soon as Dio had processed everything he had just heard he was struck in the leg with the full force of Star Platinum.

"ORA!"

"Time has begun to move again."

With deep wound's Dio was sent flying a few meters from where he stood.

"I don't feel even the slightest bit of compassion for you."

"I haven't even an ounce of pity for you."

As Dio slowly got up with his broken legs he shot a stream of blood into his eyes blinding the crusader.

 **"I've won! Die!"**

Right when Dio used the word to kicked Jotaro, he was shocked to find Jotaro had attacked with a equally strong punch.

"ORA!"

A new wave of confidence filled Dio due to the fact that Jotaro's hand had begun cracking, yet was diminished as soon as it came because dio to hand began to crack except his went through out his whole body.

 **"I-Impossible... I-I'm DIO..."**

 **"I AM DIO!"**

And in that instance Dio, died.

He had not gone to hell though his soul had become dormant in the very object that had truly created him... The stone mask, many years ago he had his hench men bring it to Japan in order to keep it form the hamon user's, and now he will stay there until someone use's it...

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Sorry it isn't much but i just wanted to get something down and also 1: i did take the first part out of the original one (because i know someone will mention it)2:if there's any errors i will fix either before or after second chapter. 3: hope you enjoyed and sorry it was later than i said it would be.**


End file.
